Kitten Catastrophe
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Hyde brings home a new kitten to get revenge on Gackt for Zeek. Gackt immediately dislikes the little furry demon. Sequal to Puppy Problems


Title: Kitten Catastrophe  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: evil kittens  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Hyde brings home a new kitten to get revenge on Gackt for Zeek. Gackt immediately dislikes the little furry demon. Sequal to Puppy Problems.  
Notes: Um...Sorry, i broke my promise and tried it again. It sucks I know. I was having fun with it and then it just started to suck. I'm sorry. I did use a teeney bit of Russian *the ONLY Russian I know* in this. Satchi gave me the idea for the kitten. Thanks 3333333333333333  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^  
-

After months of dealing with Zeek Hyde had had enough. Plotting his revenge he walked to the near-by pet store.

"Hello! How can I help you?" A young red haired girl asked standing behind a counter.

"I need something cute and loveable but at the same time if it gets pissed off it attacks." Hyde explained.

"You mean like a cat?" The girl asked.

"No...something smaller and cuter." Hyde said. The girl thought for a moment before a smile lit up her face.

"A kitten!" She cried.

"That's perfect!" Hyde exclaimed. THe girl, Ryugi, led him to a small box near the back of the store.

"THis is our current kitten selection." She said with a smile. Hyde kneeled down and began to play with a little gray kitten. It simply mew'd and tried to swat his hand. Another kitten, this one black, crouched down and sprang, pouncing on Hyde's hand. He yelped and drew his hand back, looking at the small bite marks on it.

"I'm so sorry! He doesn't normally do that!" Ryugi exclaimed. Hyde reached back in and picked up the kitten.

"You're perfect little one." He said, a devilish smirk gracing his face.

"If you're sure you want him..." Ryugi trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, I'm certain. I want this one." Hyde said smiling at the girl. She shrugged and started back to the counter.

After getting the supplies he needed he left the shop, carrying the small kitten back to his home.

"Gaachan!" He called happily. Gackt poked his head around the corner, jaw dropping when he saw the black ball in his lover's hand.

"What in heaven's name is that?" He shrieked.

"It's called a kitten Gackt."

"Yes I know that. Why is it here?" Gackt exclaimed, walking fully around the corner, hands on his hips.

"You have one Gackt!" Hyde said, pointing to the fluffy cat that sauntered by.

"MEI is a CAT. Not a little furry DEMON with cuteness attatched. (I) Take him or her back!" Gackt cried.

"You kept Zeek so I'm keeping Fargo. Get used to him." Hyde snapped. Gackt's face fell as he realized his lover had just beaten him at a verbal shouting match.

"Fine. But he sleeps outside our room just like Mei does." Gackt snapped, walking away. Hyde smiled down at the little devil kitten in his hands.

"You'll sleep where ever you want won't you Fargo." He said sweetly.

Months past and Gackt still couldn't stand the tiny furball. Coming home one day he screamed when he saw one of the pillows on his couch in the tiny paws of Fargo, stuffing every where.

"Hyde!" He screamed.

"Yes?" Hyde asked walking up to his lover. Gackt silently pointed to the living room, allowing his lover to see the damage the demon fur ball had caused,

"Mahlyenki Dyavol." Gackt spat, walking away. Hyde swooped down and picked up the kitten before following his angry lover.

"Whatever he said he's just being a jerk. You're such a good little boy aren't you." He said petting the black fluffball.

Another month past and Gackt had finally had enough.

"Alright that's it Hyde, it's me or that Mahlyenki Dyavol. Which is it?" Gackt asked glaring at his lover. Hyde's jaw dropped.

"What? You expect me to choose? How is that at all fair? I didn't make you choose!" He screamed.

"Zeek's not the devil's spawn either! Get it through your head, that cat is nothing but trouble!" Gackt shrieked. Hyde sniffled before turning and running toward his room, tears in his eyes. Fargo looked up at Gackt before rubbing against his leg, purring loudly.

"No, no, no, no. Don't you do this. It's not going to work." He chanted, trying to resist the fur balls cuteness. Finally caving he picked up the kitten, carrying it to Hyde.

Poking his head in the door he sighed when he saw his lover asleep, tear stains on his cheeks. Slowly and quietly he crept into the room, moving the three animals on the bed he laid down, setting Fargo in between he and Hyde. Looking at his lover he finally let his exaustion get the better of him and he fell asleep.

Waking up he felt somthing on his cheek. Opening one eye all he saw was black and he heard a familiar giggle.

"Hyde! What's going on?" He cried. He felt hands near his face and soon the black veil was lifted and he realized Fargo had been sleeping on his face.

"Mahlyenki Dyavol! I could have suffocated!" He screamed.

"Oh you would not you big baby." Hyde said setting Fargo down. The small fur ball sauntered over to Gackt, rubbing against his arm, purring loudly. Gackt unwillingly began to pet him, resulting in the purring getting louder.

"See? he likes you." Hyde said with a smile.

"He likes my stuff too." Gackt deadpanned. Hyde laughed, picking up the kitten. Gackt rose and began to scratch the kittens stomache, eyes widening.

"Hyde...you did say Fargo's a boy right?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Hyde asked.

Gackt took the kitten into his hands and turned him on his back.

"Fargo is a she." He said flatly.

"No he's not he's a...she." Hyde said after a while of silence. Gackt looked up at Hyde and glared.

"You're soooooo geting her fixed. I'm not having any Fargo babbies running around." He deadpanned.

"Gackt, what have you been calling her this whole time?" Hyde asked.

"What Mahlyenki Dyavol?" Gackt asked. Hyde nodded, staring adorably at his lover.

"It's Russian for Little Devil..." Gackt trailed off at the enraged look in his lover's eyes.

"She is not a devil!" Hyde screamed, taking chase as his lover ran out of the room.

(I) This is verbatum of what Satchi said when she gave me the idea for this story.


End file.
